User talk:WereAgentsToday1122
Hey, 'sup? |} Wiki's Rock also Leaf rocks!! Umm I just wanted to say Leaf rocks im going to add him in my other wiki forum: Mysims: Forest for elves wiki but you know someone commented on my wiki saying that it was Ok even though it was real short im going to make a long wiki.But whoever makes comment on my wiki they rock and that's all. Welcome LOL My other new wiki!! I told you leaf rocks out loud!!!! Also Iggy rocks!! Hey you know that Survival for a singnature? That rocks too and that is a wiki right? I don't what they call it... wikis,forums I have no idea and i will make a part 2 on Forest for the elves before i go to bed.... Did you like my Forest for the elves articale and i need you to go into my blog and try to give me that pic of sapphire plz!! :) We make great friends huh Leaf!! Im totally getting this thing wrong Blanky not leaf Leaf not blanky Blanky not leaf Leaf not blanky *keeps repeating it* Im going to prentend this is my sim!! Story thingies Sure! Omg! Blanky you scared me with that new pic for ur word bubble! I went like "AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" when i saw it! Hey this is WereAgents Today1122 I haven't been on in a long while so I just wanted to say 'Hiya!' to Blanky and Leaf! Okay. Bye! Sim Request Sim Request My Special One. Lol Sorry about leavin' the mouth out. Mouth : Beebee's. Like that cute little bunny smile. And YES. The Eye's are Poppy's. Um....yay for pudding!! XD Give me all your pudding! Pwease! Im so starving! Can you please share pudding with the person...you love?! *Tears of Sadness* SUMMER! and i don't mean the cheerleader THE POOL,THE BEACH,THE SURFING,EVERYTHANG}} Lol Summer! I love Summer. Don't you love Summer,Summer!? (And Im not talkin' about the cheerleader!) X3 Yay! The Beach,(Hate The Sun,It's Too HOT!),The games,the fun,Swimming! AND HOT GIRLS SCREAMING FOR MORE! X3 Meow Hello,Wii! My Name IS WereAgentsToday1122 Real Name,Kiedric.... But instead of all those names call me SaphLover!!!!! X3 I love Sapphire so much! She's cute and funny at the same time! X3 Im like FAN OF SAPPHIRE. Im in the Sapphire From MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents Fanclub! (Not really....But I would love to be!) (Sapphire: O'my gosh! She called us peons! Thats' funny yet mean at the same time!) . Also, you gave me an idea for a blog *trys to go to blog room but ends up crashing into a wall*}} *Starts Playing A Violin Too Fast And It Sets On Fire* Aaaaaaagh! FIRE FIRE!!!! *Crashes through a wall and runs away* FIRE FIRE! My Big Sister: O_O Aw... Blanky,have you did my Sim Request yet? Not to rush you or anything. Blanky,have you did the sim request I asked for? Not to rush you or anything,I just need it done by whatever day or whenever your not busy.Thank youz! Blanky,have you did my Sim Request yet? Not to rush you or anything. Blanky,have you did the sim request I asked for? Not to rush you or anything,I just need it done by whatever day or whenever your not busy.Thank youz! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!? I got doubled! Too comments I said at once! Weird..... DOCUMENTARY Okay! I'll go on and ask! From : WereAgentsToday1122 To: Googleybear